Liquid Persuasion
by darkkfaery
Summary: Cloud needs to work. Zack wants to have fun. Add alcohol to the mix and they're sure to have some kind of agreement... One-shot entry to a Zack/Cloud contest on DA, the theme is "Green".


Trigonometry is a sure fire way to die of boredom and confusion in an instant. Its first victim of the day was unfortunately, Cloud Strife. The blond college student's head abruptly met his computer desk and his pencil slipped from sore fingers, rolling off the surface and onto the floor. _Fatality._ He was sure someone somewhere said this right now. After all, it was only appropriate.

However, there was something quite inappropriate that happened seconds after his thought. A stinging pinch wavered around the tender skin of his rear that was half falling out of his black swivel chair. He yelped, jolting upwards at the uninvited sensation and viciously sought for his harasser. Then an unexpected smile played across his lips as he found the criminal who was casting him a suggestive leer at his side. Damn his boyfriend in all his effortless sexy vigor.

"What was that for, Zack?" he asked a little impatiently. It's not like he complained about the pinch. He just wanted a reason. Or was it to tease back? Hell, he didn't really care anymore. For the moment all he cared about was that the action had excited him.

Zack turned the chair to face him fully and he unabashedly snuggled his way onto his blushing beau's lap. He purred into Cloud's ear, "You're not wearing green."

"H-Huh?" Green? What the hell? It was a weird enough response to his question but it hadn't helped him to comprehend this when he knew the dark haired beauty was straddling on top of his writhing form. It _really_ wasn't helping.

"Well, Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too, Spiky," he snorted and reached at the floor behind him, retrieving something. He pulled up a package, gift wrapped in shimmering silver and emerald stripes, gleefully handing it to his bewildered sweetheart.

St. Patrick's Day? Already? Cloud awkwardly took the gift and azure eyes darted to the chocobo calendar on the white wall of his dorm room for confirmation. Yup, sure enough the date confirmed him that it was March seventeenth. He seemed to underestimate the pure evil that homework brought upon him. He still thought it was February in fact. Cloud mentally cursed Trigonometry a thousand deaths.

He guiltily apologized for not getting him a gift in return but Zack didn't appear phased by it and insisted that it hardly mattered. Who in Midgar -excluding Zack- gives presents on St. Patrick's Day? Unless the present was what he thought it was. Cloud tore through the pretty paper, glitter catching on his hands as he smirked at the item kept hidden. His calculations were correct.

"Absinthe?" he asked curiously, putting aside the torn package to observe the alcohol in free hands that were sparkling green from the gift wrap.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," he said, giving Cloud a chaste kiss at his pink cheek. "Think of this as a starter gift for today."

Blond brows rose. "A starter? Let me assure you that I have class in two hours and I'm nowhere near finished with my work. As fun as getting drunk off my sweet ass sounds, I can't."

Zack pouted. His bottom lip protruding as he crossed his arms with a huff. "That homework should've been done last night babe. You're such a procrastinator."

He spoke the truth and Cloud would be lying if he didn't admit to that. He always got the work done nonetheless. Although sometimes minutes away from it being due. It hardly bothered him. He'd always pass his classes either way. Zack on the other hand was a perfectionist at everything. Cloud envied him for it but loved him for it simultaneously. He loved everything about him and couldn't seem to get enough of him.

But bottom line, he just couldn't get wasted at a time like this. Well, it wasn't like he'd get drunk in less than two hours, besides, his boyfriend was there to make sure he didn't. Although this was an interesting option, the blond was a lightweight at drinking and this made him hesitate. Then, Zack decided now was a perfect time for an unknown reason to stir his hips in little circular motions as he whined, "Cloud."

Cloud drew in a sharp breath at the movement on his lap that was combined with the murmur of his name. He observed Zack's soft facial features, they were lust free. It was only an innocent notion. Or was it? Hot eyes swarmed over Zack's thin lips, across his defined jaw line, and down his half arched throat. So tender. So touchable. So kissable.

"You okay Spike?" Zack's deep voice awakened him from his eager daydream.

"What? Yeah," Cloud blinked and slightly tapped the bottle against his chin, making the jade liquid slosh. "I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

Zack perked up happily at this and so... their indulgence began.

One shot became two; two shots became three; three shots turned into eight. When did eight come after three? Or was it thirteen? Cloud lost count numerous shots ago. Zack on the other hand hadn't lost count. He was buzzed and near tipping over drunk but wasn't close to being as lost as his dear chocobo-head who was consumed by a blissful nirvana. The room spun, the bottle was empty on the ground, their hormones raced, and suddenly - Zack's lips looked awfully tasty. There was no holding back now.

Cloud fumbled from his chair and chortled as he tackled his boyfriend to the floor. He pinned Zack's hands above his head and hunkered over, licking his lips with fervor. "Absinthe," he hiccupped, "Makes my heart grow fonder."

"You mean absence?" Zack panted, tasting the film of sweet saliva coating his mouth. He wanted more of this feisty behavior.

"Shh-shhh."

Cloud hushed him with a giggle, prodding his index finger at the lips below him. The green glitter from his fingers smudged onto Zack's mouth and this immediately caught the drunken lover's attention. He crushed his yearning lips against the glistening emerald ones. It caught Zack off guard but he warmly accepted by nipping back and gliding his slick tongue into the other mouth. Cloud moaned softly in approval and began to deepen the kiss. Their hands explored their thrumming bodies and their tongues tousled together in passion.

Then, another giggle inwardly elicited from Cloud. He broke from the kiss and probed at Zack's mouth again, spreading more emerald sparkles. "You taste like a leprechaun," he slurred.

"_What_?" Zack retorted with a laugh, "Do you even know what leprechauns taste like? Or if they even exist for that matter?"

Cloud shook his head violently. "No... but they scare me. You taste more like a woodland fairy anyway." He said as a matter of fact.

"You're too adorable for your own good, Cloud." Zack chuckled, and briefly kissed him again with a broad grin.

He pulled away and absently checked the time. Two hours had unseeingly passed. Eyes bulged. He swore obscenities and sat upright, getting to his feet fast. He pulled up Cloud, supporting his limp and swaying body and propped him into the chair. He turned to the desk and gathered what work his boyfriend had completed and oddly felt a few thumps at the floor behind him as he did this. He pivoted and discovered Cloud laughing his heart out, sprawled across the carpet. Zack sighed at him and couldn't help but smirk at the cute display.

He asked if he was alright and was responded with another wet kiss. As much as he was enthralled by it, he felt a little guilty. Zack parted lips from the blond and swiftly lifted him to his wobbling feet. He needed to turn in his work. It was the least he could do. This way he would be able to send in his homework and return for more physical contact. Then he could give Cloud one St. Patrick's Day he would never forget. Well, if he sobered up enough to remember anything.

"I'll be back real quick okay?" Zack reassured at the door. "I'm going to give this to your teacher and tell him you aren't feeling well."

Cloud frowned in disappointment, stumbling to the dorm's entrance too. Zack opened the door and politely gestured for him to stay where he was. The hazed blond shook his head no then he stopped and stared out into the hallway, puzzled and irked.

"Yo lovebirds!" their redheaded friend, Reno shouted from across the way. "You're gonna be late to class if you don't hurry, Cloud."

Cloud paled, taking glances from Reno to Zack and from Zack to Reno. He pointed at the confused man in the hall vigorously and shouted out in fright.

"_Leprechaun_!"

He quickly tucked his face into the sanctuary of his boyfriend's warm chest and hugged his torso tight for comfort. Reno gaped. Zack refrained from laughing. And Cloud -startled- innocently and drunkenly attempted to stuff himself beneath Zack's shirt. The hands brushing against his sides made him chuckle and he gently pushed away the sly hands. Zack planted a generous kiss at Cloud's forehead and whispered something unheard to Reno who was curious as to what exactly was going on. Cloud suddenly gasped at whatever Zack had said. He kissed his boyfriend firmly on the mouth then nudged him out, racing back into the dorm room with a giddy haste.

"What... on Gaia was that?" Reno asked, perplexed.

Zack softly shut the door and proudly fiddled with the papers in his hand. "It's St. Patrick's Day. I think you can put two and two together."

"Ah," the redhead said awkwardly, still confused as Zack walked away. But before he was out of earshot, he asked, "Are you wearing glitter gloss Fair?"

Zack's brows furrowed, rubbing his fingers against his mouth and looking at them as he brought them down. An irish green shimmer was pasted along his finger tips. He flushed and kept walking as if he didn't hear him say anything, hiding his woodland fairy lips behind Cloud's unfinished school work. Never was trigonometry more useful than it was now. He hurried off to his boyfriend's class, slightly smirking at the many things that would come when he'd return to his excited and hopefully sobering blond. After all, he had only given him the start of his St. Patrick's Day gift.


End file.
